


Drabble #3

by mischiefandmagic



Series: Min Hjerteknuser [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, and crying, not actually violence, ofc just beating her fists against his chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefandmagic/pseuds/mischiefandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always so great. This would be one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #3

Silence.

He only stands there. Taking every beat, every pound of my fists.

He feels it. But it hurts him not. We both know this.

Neither of us cares to acknowledge this.

“I  _hate_  you! I  _hate_  you! I  **hate**  you!”

His eyes are empty. The glimmer of his green emerald spheres dull.

His face is expressionless.

But I can see it.

The faint frown that pulls his brows just subtly down.

It kills him. It kills me more.

“I  _hate_  you! I  _hate_ you! I-”

My voice suddenly cracks.

No longer can I hold my own weight. My legs give way. I cannot breathe.

He instantly catches me. His arms quickly wrapping around me, to support me, to keep me up.

It doesn’t matter. I can no longer hold.

A crack, a chink. A chink, a damn finally gives way.

He doesn’t say a word.

It kills him. It kills me more.

_I’ll keep your secret, my love._

_Min hjerteknuser._


End file.
